Jiang Mingzhu
Appearance Jiang Mingzhu carries herself with a grace which speaks none other than noble She is a slender woman of slightly above average height (5’7). Her features are bright and comely, with heart shaped lips and dark brown eyes. Her tone is milky pale and her silken strands are raven, falling long down her back. Biography Upon one rainy morning at the Lotus Gate palace, Jiang Mingzhu was born at to prominent diplomat Jiang Fu and his wife Mei Ling. Lotus Gate had been the seat to the Jiang family for eons, earning its name for nesting beside a river which bedded a water garden of lotus. The once-humble region had managed to rise from obscurity to increased wealth due to the pearl trade which had flourished from surrounding rivers. Jiang Fu was renowned for his visions of pacifism. He served visiting many different regions and had studied a variety of tongues, working as a translator. He would share this knowledge with his little daughter, training her to be bilingual from an early age on. As such, Mingzhu has grown to be proficient in not only common tongue, in addition to her native Yi Tish, but also Valyrian. Being the daughter of a diplomat, Jiang Mingzhu had spent much time watching her father negotiate with other leaders and nobles. And as Mingzhu grew, it would be clear that her father’s authoritative nature had rubbed off one her. This would be evident in the ways which she would communicate – assertive, yet still always charming. For much of Mingzhu’s mother could be seen in her as well. The noblelady Mei Ling, mother of Jiang Mingzhu, was renowned for talent in song and prose, which had earned her the interest of the Jiang family as a symbol of status through marriage. Mei Ling would ensure that her daughter was trained in music from an early age, educating her in lute-playing, dance, and vocals. As Jiang Mingzhu grew, she flourished into a courtlynoblelady, inheriting the same talents as her mother. But while Jiang Fu encouraged pacifism, many others across Yi Ti felt otherwise. He would not hesitate to speak out against the marching of Qarth. Jiang Fu claimed they had been at war for too long and that no more blood needed to be shed. However, when he refused to send men, Lotus Gate would be invaded. Upon seeing the marching of men, Jiang Fu and Mei Ling would hide their daughter in a tiny secret chamber, just below the palace. However, the tiny crack would provide Mingzhu the horrifying witness to the slaughter of her family – throats slit wide open by a tall, well built man, donning the mask of a wide-smiling black lion. And as she witnessed the murder, she watched as an armor-clad man with a long long deadly pole armsought to locate the missing daughter, at to which he would fail. The invaders would then proceed to burn the palace down, believing for the missing daughter to then perish in the burning. As the vanquishers retreated from the fires, Jiang Mingzhu was able to escape, somehow remaining unharmed. With only the clothing on her back and a bag of gold coins, she was able to pay her way upon to the first ship out from a nearby port – headed straight to Braavos. It has been but months since Mingzhu has arrived in this strange new region, which seems so very different from the home which she is unable to return to. She survives off working as a minstrel, playing the lute and singing songs. Among the folks of the city, she is acquiring decent recognition for her unique talent in music. Timeline * 262 AC: Jiang Mingzgu is born at the Lotus Gate to Jiang Fu and Mei Ling. * 268 AC: Jiang Mingzgu begins her education – in language, diplomacy, as well as art. * 281 AC: Jiang Fu is seen as traitorous, refusing to take part in Qarth. Men are sent to vanquish Lotus Gate palace and family. However, Jiang Mingzhu escapes and makes way to Braavos. * 282 AC Jiang Mingzgu is currently living Braavos, where she earns a living working as a bard. Family Jiang Fu: Father to Jiang Mingzgu, Diplomat and Lord of the Lotus Gate. Mei Ling: Mother to Jiang Mingzgu, noblelady and musician. Jiang Li: Bother to Jiang Fu and sword of the Lotus Gate. Zhang Jing: Wife to Jiang Li. Jiang Wei Son of Jiang Li and Zhang Jing and cousin to Jiang Mingzhu. Jiang Min: Daughter of Jiang Li and Zhang Jing and cousin to Jiang Mingzhu. Li Na: Tutor to Jiang Mingzhu. Li Qiang: Tutor to Jiang Mingzhu. Category:Yi Ti Category:Braavos Category:Braavosi